Walls Down
by kitkatnumber9
Summary: What happened when, aged 16, it was time for Sapphire to return to Ingo. Watch as her relationship with Faro turns into something more, and she watches her Earth family fall apart when they lose her. Rated T for safety. Up for adoption!
1. Goodbye and Hello

Life's complicated. Fact. End of. Full Stop. So when you're a 16 year old, saying goodbye to your brother, who is the only person who knows where you're going, you don't think about it, right? Wrong.

I thought so, too. I stared at my mother's car as it disappeared. She'd never forgive herself, when she came home and her daughter had gone missing.

Her husband Roger was off in Greece, on a dive. Ugh…I hated divers. Still do, as a matter of fact.

I looked at Conor. He gazed at me, his eyes welling up with tears. He pulled me against his chest.

"Saph! Do you have to go back?"

"You know I do, Conor…I'll try and get a message to you through Granny Carne if I can. I promise! I love you, Con!" I sighed, pulling myself away.

"Bye." He murmured.

"Bye, Con." Was my muted reply, before I turned and ran out of the door into the night.

I legged it all the way to the cove, and clambered down the rocks agilely, before diving into the water.

All thoughts of Earth left me as I stared at the clear water. I breathed in deeply, the oxygen coursing through my blood. Kicking hard, I plunged into the depths of Ingo, down, down, right to where I knew Faro would be.

He was sat on a rock, staring into space.

"Faro?"

"Sapphy!" He exclaimed, excited.

"I'm here now, Faro." I sighed, relieved.

"For good?" He spoke sharply.

"For good." I confirmed. "How are you?"

"I am good, for Elvira has recently sent a message to me from the North. The new Mer are welcoming her, and she has even found love in one of them."

"That's wonderful, Faro." I beamed at him, and a sudden wave of his thoughts washed over me, for they were so powerful that he couldn't contain them.

"My Sapphire." All that I got were two words before his thoughts twanged back to his own mind.

"My Sapphire? What's that supposed to mean?" I queried.

"It means…" He trailed off, into silence, watching me intently, before tracing my lips with his fingertip.

"Faro?" My eyes widened. Heart hammering, I gazed at him. His fingertips lightly rested on my cheek, before he, looking troubled, swam away into the distance.

**AN: I know this is quite short; it is simply an introduction to my story. Expect much Sapphire/Faro, as I really think they suit! There will be some darker stuff to do with Ervys. No more hints than that! **

**Kit-kat. **


	2. Mer Tails and Going Missing

"Sapphy?" Came a quiet voice. I stirred, and was abruptly aware of a pair of arms wrapped around me; they were tense, yet shaking. "You were screaming, in your sleep, and there was the black flash and then…" Faro trailed off into silence. Glancing down at me legs, I gasped, they were no longer cleft, and it was a shimmering green tail!

"You are truly one of us, Sapphy." Faro beamed, exulted. Before turning serious…"But why the screaming?"

"I…I was dreaming of when Ervys killed Dad." I whispered.

"Oh, Sapphy!" He murmured softly, pulling me tightly against him. "You mustn't ever hurt yourself with that memory…I don't want you hurting!"

"I can't help it; it's like…like it's waiting to play in my head every night…" I burst into sobs against his bare chest.

"Sapphy, you must tell me each time it happens, I want to know, I want to help. I…I need you Sapphy…"

"SAPPHY!" I heard a voice, we were at the furthest depths of the cove, and I could see two small figures on the beach, one staring out to sea, desperately still hoping, the other shaking with fear, and re-opened wounds. I could tell what she was thinking. _Not Sapphy too! Please not my daughter! _But she wouldn't ever find me, she couldn't go underwater…but Divers could…

"Shit!" I yelled.  
>"What is it, Sapphy?"<br>"Divers, they'll search for me, won't they!"

"Let's hide out in a cave, as you may want to watch them, say goodbye." He murmured, pulling me with him, but when we reached the cave, our hands did not separate.

A boat was launched into the water at dawn, and soon I sensed the diver's presence, they were intruding, just to search for me…

I could see mum shaking with sobs on the beach, screaming with them. Conor turned abruptly, and ran, flashing a meaningful glance at the water.

"Faro, we have to go up the river to Granny Carne's!" I murmured.

"Okay, Sapphy." He replied, and together, we powered forwards it took us several minutes, and Conor was waiting at the mouth of the river, stood at the edge. I braced myself, and pushed my head out of the water, drawing in the first, agonising breath, I could hear Faro doing the same by my side.

"Sapphy! Come back, please" Conor began to beg, but I cut him short…

"I have no choice now…"  
>"God, sis, you sound like one of the Mer!" He hissed.<p>

I glanced down silently at my newly formed tail.

"No…" He gasped…

"Yes, Con, It's too late to go back, Elvira found love in the North by the way, anyway, go help mum, she's going to need it!" I said softly, before turning and plunging back into the depths of the water.

I swam back, hearing the boat docking on the shore.

"I'm afraid there are no signs of your daughter for many miles around, Ma'am." Came a blunt voice.

"NO! SAPPHY! COME BACK, PLEASE BABY!" my mother screamed.

I turned into a hug Faro pulled me into.

"It's okay, Sapphy, it's okay!" He murmured into my hair.

"I did that, I'm horrible, a monster, look at all her pain!" I sobbed into his chest, openly.

"No you aren't to blame; you could never be a monster. You had to choose Ingo, it's not your fault, and it's a problem with being half and half." He spoke firmly, pulling me tighter to him, re-assuring me In any way he could.


	3. Kisses and a Brotherly visit

"Sapphire, may I speak to you?" Came a quiet voice.

"Saldowr!" I replied, excited as I swam into his cave.

"Well, Sapphire, it seems your relationship with Faro has developed?" He began. I felt myself beginning to blush.

"Do not be embarrassed, my child. It is understandable, you are both still young. I believe, Faro is worried you do not share his feelings, you should explain it to him, Sapphire."

I nodded, waving as I powered away, much faster thanks to my tail.

I swam back to that place, where I found Faro in the first place on the night I left. He was there again, I could hear sobs coming from the beach, and I knew that my mother was there, still begging.

"Faro?" I whispered.  
>"Sapphire!" He smiled, before his eyebrows furrowed.<p>

"Faro, I, need to explain something, something complicated, but I think it's better if I simply show you…" I began. He nodded briefly, and I swam closer to him, right up to him so that we were face to face, I gazed into his eyes, took a long hard look, and then I kissed him.

It was only a light peck, and I pulled away, but Faro watched my face for a moment, before kissing me, his hands snaking through my hair, mine locked around his neck, we kissed in the warm water, until a minute later, when he broke away.

"Sapphy." He smiled, breathless.

"Faro. I doubt little sister is the correct term anymore." I smirked, leaning in to press my lips to his once more, for I loved him too much. But when I kissed him, he lunged outwards, grabbed my waist and pulled me against him in a tight embrace.

"I was worried; all this time that it was just me…" He murmured into my hair.

"It was never just you, Faro." I whispered back. "I always loved you…" I trailed off into silence, pressed against his warm chest.

"And we have forever; we do not have to worry about you leaving for the Earth again. You are mine!" He growled the last sentence, holding me against himself protectively.

"Touchy, Faro?" I chuckled.

"Do you realise how beautiful that laugh is to me?" He questioned.

"I doubt it." I replied.

Still locking me against his chest, he swam both of us to the mouth of the second, further cover nearby.

"Saph! Faro!" Came a joyful cry.

"What? You got back into Ingo, Con?"

"Yep. Something tells me this will be the last time though, Saph." My brother sighed sadly, before catching sight of Faro's arms around me.

"I wondered when you two would get together." He smirked. Faro released me so that I could hit him. Twice.

"Why twice, Saph?" Conor said, disgruntled.

"The second was from Faro," I explained.

"Damn you too!" He groaned.

"CONOR?" Came a small cry of anxiety.

"Shit, need to get to mum before she thinks I've gone too." My brother murmured, hugging me,

"You're an amazing girl Saph. I won't forget you, Ill dream of you in every single dream I dream." He handed me over to Faro then, who murmured in my ear the lyrics of one particular song…

"Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do, tonight." I doubt he knew the song.


	4. Memories

The sobs had turned into screams of pure agony overnight, and I had begun to sob, hearing my mother like that, and it was all my fault.

Faro held me as I sobbed, rubbing re-assuring circles onto my back, and stroking my hair. Something within him snapped, because before I knew what was happening, he had, still holding me as tightly as possible, swum away, as far away as he could. Soon we were in the Irish Sea, and he held me closely, perched on a rock near a small Island, the sandy bottom of the sea visible just beneath us.

He looked into my eyes, pulled my tangled hair from my face, and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Sapphire. Please stop blaming yourself, darling, it's _not _your fault! It's not, I promise. Love is too powerful, that is all. You would be missing me if you were in air; it's a no-win situation, until you make it a winning one, think of all we shall do now we have all the time ahead of us." He whispered, stroking my cheek, before he kissed me, like never before, it was an intense kiss, riddled with emotions, thousands of memories flooding into my mind from his…

_The girl stared at me; I could see the word running through her beautiful face: Mermaid._

_The skin let her through! I cheered silently, she was of Mer blood. Thank the heavens. _

_We returned from the deep, and I wanted to kiss her, hold her, cherish her, but her brother was there, and it would not go down well._

_I watched proudly, as Sapphy swam down. Chosen, Chosen, Chosen. The word echoed around the room. Smiling, a beautiful smile, she sighed softly, and swam away. _

_We were alone, in the North. I felt a vindictive pleasure. I had this beautiful half and half, angel sent from high above, all to me. Mine! She was mine! Thank you. Whoever sent her was the greatest thing ever alive…but her, of course. _

_We had made it, we had completed the crossing. Here, now, I wanted to kiss her more than ever, but before I got the chance, I turned. Ervys. He had not given in, and as the soldiers rose, I felt no fear for myself, only for the beauty who stayed firmly at my side. Sapphire._

_Love, a powerful thing. I fought hard, but I had to comfort her when she lost her father, and I felt much better for those pockets of time with her, with the stunning young human. _

_She said goodbye, and I did a hundred somersaults. I had to see her again. I had to tell her the truth. I love her. I loved her. I will love her. She is my past, my present and my future. Sapphire is gone. A hollowness began to eat at my heart. _

_It has been years since I saw my Sapphire. When she finally swam towards me, I thought I was hallucinating. I felt hunger, desire, love, everything had been re-kindled. She was so god damn beautiful, she had grown her hair mysterious as ever, her face warm. I listened. She was here for good. I had to wait long enough! I was being selfish, but the dark haired beauty was mine. All mine! I felt my emotions overflow, and I sent her my thoughts, but the two words were enough. "My Sapphire." She wanted to know what it meant, so I showed her. I traced her lips with my fingertips, hungry for more. I needed her, and soon. "Faro?" She asked, she was trembling. What? Did she love me back, or not? Troubled, I turned and swam away. _

_The screaming, her screaming, tore at my flesh. A loud bang, a flash, and all I could see was a shimmering green tail. I felt a wide smile flow onto my face, before she resumed her screaming, and the smile slid off of my face._

_Her mother screamed for her, and we swam to meet her brother together. He saw her tail, and she tried to explain, but he had to leave to care for her mother. "Yes, Conor. I am the male figure in Sapphy's life now!" I thought angrily, _

_She kissed me, only a peck, but I gazed at her, and pulled her in, desire coursing through me. A peck, I needed more than that from my soul mate. My hands wormed through her hair, so thick and wonderful. Hers locked around my neck. She loved me too! God, Saphhy knows how to keep a man hanging around_

_Her brother came. I feared it would upset her. But afterwards, she seemed unperturbed, and her reward from me, was a small kiss._

_I held her as she sobbed. Her mother screaming. It wasn't fair! I dragged her away. And soon, in the Irish sea, we were kissing, it was passionate and intense. God I loved this girl, she was amazing. Just amazing…My Sapphire, you. Are. So. Damn. Precious._

I felt a burning desire rage through me, and I wrapped my arms around him, lost in his kiss. As my eyes snapped open, I saw his were open already, staring at me. Our eyes met, and he wrapped his hands into my hair.

Gently, still kissing me, Faro pressed me down onto the sea bed, and continued to kiss me there, on the golden grains of sand.

When we eventually broke apart, I stared at him, he rolled over so that I was above him,

"Sweetheart, you'll be okay, I promise." He vowed, and I relaxed against him.


	5. Danger

Faro and I swam back to the cove warily. My mother had gone. But Conor was sat, his cheeks tear stained, eyes red and puffy.

"Sapphy. I know you can hear me, and I know you're here. Mums ill. She won't eat, or sleep, or drink, they've taken her to hospital. Roger's devastated! We need you, Saph. Ditch that damned tail already. They. Aren't. Your. Family!"

Quivering with rage, Faro shot through the barrier, gasping at the pain. Below the surface, I reached for his hand. He squeezed it gently, and I smiled.

"Faro." Conor said it with an awful coldness that chilled me to my very core.

"Conor. I'm sorry. She can't just _'ditch that damned tail.' _And how dare you suggest we aren't her family. We're as good as. She belongs in Ingo, Conor, not in air. Stop telling her that stuff, it makes her so guilty. It's not her fault!"

"IT IS HER FAULT!" Conor roared.

Faro looked at him. "Come on, Saph, let's go." Then my brother caught sight of my shape under the water.

"Sapphy! Come back, Sapphy!"

I pulled myself out of the skin, not breathing. Pulling my hair back from my face, I gave him a cheeky wave and a rude hand gesture before plunging with Faro back into the depths of the water. Conor growled, and threw a piece of rock into the water. Snarling, Faro threw it back, and in a perfect arc, it landed with a crack on my brother's temple.

Conor turned and ran away, and Faro swore under his breath.

"How dare he? How dare he say those things to you, sweetheart?"

"I don't know, Faro. I don't understand him. But what about Mum? She's ill, and, and it's all my fault! What have I done?"

"Nothing, Sapphire. You have Mer Blood, it is not your fault. It is a part of who you are. This…" He seized my hand and kissed me tenderly, "This is your destiny."

I nodded, feeling my hand in his had reassured me. He was right. Me and him. If I left, I would never ever forgive myself, and I would always wonder what could have been.

"You're right, Faro. But then again, you always are. Is it time to do something interesting?"

"Of course, let us go to see Saldowr."

I nodded, and together we swam to the cave where he sat.

"Ah, Faro, Sapphire." He took in our entwined hands and smiled. "So you have found your destined one, Faro?"

"Destined One?"

"We Mer, we have a destined one, a soul mate. We are linked to them by blood. And we will always fight for them. Your destined one will find you no matter whatever happens. Just as it happened to your father, Sapphire."

"I see. And we have found each other, Faro!" I exclaimed, joyful at the news. It was fate, what a cliché, but so very true.

He smiled at me, and then at Saldowr. But at that very moment, a colossal roar echoed throughout the water.

"MY MASTER SHALL BE AVENGED! I SHALL AVENGE YOU ERVYS! WE SHALL AVENGE YOU!" Faro seized my hand. "AND THE WAY TO AVENGE YOU IS THE HALF AND HALVES! WE SHALL DESTROY THEM!"

Saldowr glanced in our direction. "Go! GO!" He bellowed. "That person is 10 miles off."

Faro grabbed me and pulled me away, eyes desperate.

"Come on, Sapphy! We need to go _now!" _

I obliged, and we powered through the water, Faro was glancing at me, continuing to desperately call out in dolphin. Finally two dolphins swam towards us, and Faro explained, understanding, the two dolphins let us climb onto their backs and took us rapidly away. We surged through the water, until I could clearly see a land mass.

"What do you call it? Africa?"

I nodded mutely, and, as the dolphins disappeared, Faro looked into my eyes. "I promise it will be okay, we will sort this, and we will stay together, don't be afraid, don't be afraid."

I flung myself into his arms and he kissed me passionately, his lips on mine were the comfort I needed, and as we broke apart, I pressed my forehead against his, and let him rock me, watching me slowly fall asleep.


	6. It will be okay

I awoke, drifting lazily in the warm waters; Faro looked at me gently, smiling. "Are you awake?"

I gave a small nod, and yawned. "Evidently not fully." He murmured, with a chuckle.

"Evidently not…" was my bleary reply.

The sound of propellers broke me from my sleepy state. Faro seized my hand and dived. Plunging downwards woke me up effectively.

"Kay, I'm awake now." I said, as the sound of a radio rippled towards out ears.

'_In Cornwall, the search for Sapphire 'Sapphy' Trewhella has no new leads, and Police are beginning to lose hope. The family have been sent letters of encouragement from as far off as Australia! Sapphire's mother has been taken to Hospital and is suffering from severe anxiety. Today, she begged anyone with information to come forwards…"Sapphy, if you're out there, if you're listening, please come home, if anyone knows where my daughter is, or has any information, _Please _come forward…I just want my daughter back home." ' _

I felt tears filling my eyes. "Sorry, mum, it's impossible to return now, and if I did, I would never be home, I'm home now, like Dad was." I whispered.

"Oh, Sapphy, it's okay." Faro murmured, all teasing had vanished from his voice.

"I know…I just…I just miss them all."

"Of course you do." Over our heads, the men aboard the boat were speaking, the boat drifting lazily on the waves.

"D'you reckons they'll find her, that girl?"

"I don't know, her Dad got lost round there, didn't he. They say she was the worst affected then and all."

"What're you sayin'? You reckon she ran off, or…or…killed 'erself in grief or summat?"

"Perhaps, I ain't sayin' nothin', I hope they find her an' all, Family'll probably move away now, though, cause of all the painful memories and all that."

"Tell you what, though, her brother's something, in't he."

"Huh?"

"Comes on the news, little stressed maybe, but cool as you like, says a little, something like, "Sapphy, if you can hear me, come home when you're ready…"Almost like he knows where she's gone, right?"

"Wishful thinking, mate."

"I know, I know. Poor kid, wonder where she is now."

The engine roared once more into life and the boat vanished on the horizon.

I turned to face Faro, and he smiled faintly, "The whole world cares about you. Sapphy, the entire world."

I drew in a shaky breath. "Conor, he hates me. I know it."

"No. He doesn't." Faro's voice was abruptly sharp, and he placed his hands on either side of my face so that he could stare into my eyes. "He is frustrated, perhaps, he misses you, he loves you, Sapphy. He hates me, Sapphy, for taking you from himself, but he cannot…will not, hate you! They all love you very much, Sapphy. Do you understand me?"

"Of course, Faro, but…they never showed it when I was with them, apart from Dad, he always did."  
>"It is because you and your father are so similar it is mind-blowing."<p>

"They always loved you, they just show it more now they think they won't be able to, ever again."

"They won't be able to, Faro."

"I know, Sapphy, I know." He stroked my cheek with his thumb. "It'll be okay, Sapphy, it'll be okay."

"What about mum! Anxiety attacks and…that's" Faro cut me off.

"Not your fault. If it's anyone's it's my own, I was selfish to take you, but we shall live with the consequences, and shall I tell you something?" I nodded mutely, and he smiled at me. "I'm glad I did, Sapphire, it was my greatest decision ever."


	7. A Full Moon Overhead

Watching Faro sleep, I stared up at the moon. Full. Unbidden a memory rose in my mind.

"_Watch out tonight, Sapphy." Conor is only teasing. Only teasing, only teasing, and only teasing. I repeat the two words in my head as he continues. "It's a full moon tonight. The werewolves are out. Shall I tell you a story?" _

"_No…"_

"_Well, you need to know how to defeat one, so here it goes."_

_I press my hands over my ears, but his voice fills my brain anyway. "Long ago, there was a man, and he could turn into a Wolf, but only by moonlight. He was born like this, a ghastly mutation, and once a wolf, he hunted down the ordinary people. He'd eat them…or…bite them…and then, Sapphy, they;d join his monster race."_

"_Shut up, Conor!"_

"_Maybe there's werewolves outside right now. Right here with us, just beyond this garden gate" _

_That's all it takes to send me screaming up the path. I burst into the front door, dive into the kitchen, and curl up under the table, hugging my legs. _

_Conor comes running in "Sapphy, it was a stupid story, where are you? Oh, come on!" _

_I stay frozen, he dashes into the kitchen, but the tablecloth goes down so far, he doesn't spot my feet. And if he does, he simply mistakes it for a lone shoe that I've kicked off during dinner. _

_The door opens, and I stiffen. A werewolf? _

_Then dad's voice runs through the room "Conor? Sapphy?" _

_Conor swears under his breath. "I was telling Sapphy a story and it scared her. I can't find her anywhere."_

"_What the hell did you tell her, Conor?" Dad exclaims. _

"_Werewolves."  
>"She's 5!" <em>

_I scramble from my hiding place as he heads straight to the table and lifts up the tablecloth. "She always hides here. No matter why she's hiding." He wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear "It's okay, Sapphy, no werewolves tonight." _

_But no matter how old I am, the full moon sends a shiver through my whole body._

I stared up at it, knowing Conor probably was too. Ever since dad died, he'd sat with me on those evenings. But now I was with Faro, and the land itself was far from the horizon.

Faro smiled a little in his sleep, and I brushed his hair from his face gently. He was so peaceful now. So calm.

Clicking sounded in my ears, approaching rapidly and I sat bolt upright, two dolphins were approaching, and approaching fast.

"_Can you sense them, yet?"_

"_Of course I can, the girl is awake. She can probably hear us."_

"_I hear you!" I exclaim. _

"_Good. Wake up your…"_

"_Other half…?" I speak tentatively. _

"_Okay. Wake him. We need to get you out of here. Danger." _

The ocean water above me ripples. The echo of the world nestles into my brain. Danger. Danger. Danger.

"Faro, Faro! Wake up! Danger!"

Faro sits bolt upright, he scans the dark waters and says two words which freeze my blood.

"He's Close."


	8. I'm SORRY!

A/N:

I'm really sorry about doing this. Though I loved writing all of my fanfiction stories, I've been struggling to write them at the moment, and it isn't fair that readers don't get to read them, so I'm starting afresh with fanfiction.

All of my original stories are now up for adoption, PM me if you're interested!

Sorry Again,

Kitkat.


End file.
